1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent material and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the developments on organic electroluminescent (EL) displays are being actively conducted as image displays. The organic EL device is different from a liquid crystal display and is a self-luminescent display realizing display by recombining holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode and emitting light from a luminescent material including an organic material in an emission layer.
An organic EL device is known as, e.g., an organic device including an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes are injected from the anode, and the injected holes are injected via the hole transport layer into the emission layer. Meanwhile, electrons are injected from the cathode, and the injected electrons are injected via the electron transport layer into the emission layer. Holes and electrons injected into the emission layer recombine to generate excitons in the emission layer. The organic EL device emits light using light generated by the radiation deactivation of the excitons. In addition, the configuration of the organic EL device is not limited to the above-described configuration, and various modifications are possible.